


Его ремесло

by BraKet



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet





	Его ремесло

Джон выбрал смерть своим призванием. Он учился чувствовать ее рядом, жить с ней бок о бок, не бояться ее проявлений и даже желать встретиться с ней лицом к лицу, как и положено солдату. Пока она не пришла в дом, бывший когда-то и его домом тоже, не забрала вкус к жизни вместе с человеком, который его подарил, не отняла всю мягкую сладость, оставила лишь терпкую горечь, которая все вяжет и вяжет рот, и сглатывать ее бесполезно.

Джон сделал смерть своим долгом, а значит, рано или поздно его все равно пришлось бы заплатить. Но он не был готов расплачиваться за чужую ложь, амбиции, жадность, да еще и руками напарницы, которая обязана была прикрывать ему спину, а не стрелять в нее. Так что ему пришлось умереть, чтобы разорвать и этот контракт. Исчезнуть из мира живых, перейти на сторону никому не нужных теней, затеряться в нем — безымянным, опустошенным.

Это было просто: для человека, который видел много смертей, Джон слишком равнодушно относился к жизни. Он не ценил ее, не цеплялся за нее, пытался так или иначе свести с нею счеты, убивая себя пойлом, холодом и чужими руками в уличных драках. Пока еще тренированное тело холод и побои не брали, бухло закаленную печень — тем более, но он надеялся, что так будет не всегда: бомжи вокруг умирали постоянно. Однажды его сосед по ночлежке пожаловался, что копы забрали у него подругу: она, оказывается, давно померла, а он грелся об нее неделю, «потому что она была тепленькая, веришь ли? И шевелилась». На самом деле шевелились опарыши под ее кожей, и они же давали тепло, но бомж сам вонял похуже трупа, да к тому же был всегда бухой, так что где ему было разобраться, кто там на самом деле копошится рядом с ним. Как он еще ее не выебал — вопрос.

Джон чувствовал себя вот таким поселением червей. Тело словно бы двигалось и выделяло тепло от Джона независимо. Сам он как будто давно окоченел и покрылся трупными пятнами, разложился, сгнил изнутри. Оставалось дождаться копов.

И Джон их дождался. Точнее, ее. Полицейская из убойного словно выдернула его из душного склепа на яркий свет, а пока он стоял и щурился, пожилой невысокий человек в очках взял Джона за руку и увел в мир живых.

С тех пор смерть стала его работой. Несмотря на то, что пожилой невысокий человек в очках нанимал Джона для спасения жизней, счет обычно получался в пользу костлявой. Джон не говорил этого пожилому невысокому человеку в очках, не спрашивал, устраивает ли того расклад, при котором жизнь одного оплачивается гибелью нескольких, а сам пожилой невысокий человек в очках, несмотря на незаурядный интеллект, почему-то не задумывался об этом.

Забавно, но свою жизнь пожилой невысокий человек в очках, похоже, тоже не очень-то ценил. Во всяком случае, он то и дело ставил ее под удар. А поскольку за спасение своей жизни пожилой невысокий человек в очках зарплату не платил, Джон сделал смерть своим хобби. Он подружился с ощущением горячих тяжелых ударов по телу, с нудной болью и писком кардиомонитора, с несмелым прикосновением ладони, выдергивающей его из вязкого небытия раз за разом.

Так что, когда смерть в очередной раз пришла за пожилым невысоким человеком в очках, она снова нашла Джона, и Джон был, как всегда, готов, только немного жалел, что это все в последний раз. Он сделал смерть своей жизнью, а с жизнью не так-то просто бывает расстаться, особенно если нашелся кто-то, кто сумел вернуть к ней вкус. Вяжущий, сладковато-терпкий, мягкий вкус зеленого сенча.


End file.
